


Deep in his eyes, I think I see a future

by EchoingInfinite



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingInfinite/pseuds/EchoingInfinite
Summary: Various AUs featuring Allen/Connor as the main pairing.AU #1 summary:Telling a customer off for not looking after himself wasn’t one of Connor’s smartest ideas. Except, it totally was.





	Deep in his eyes, I think I see a future

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got a WIP for this pairing, but I've had a couple of AU ideas I sort of wanted to write, just for fun. I'm still working on "Your smile should have told me you're trouble" but I'm doing these as a bit of a side thing. 
> 
> As usual, constructive feedback is great and if you have any ideas on how I could improve, please let me know.

The cafe was quiet tonight. 

Connor liked evenings like this. The quiet, the dimmed lights and the low music drifting from the radio, made for a truly comfortable atmosphere. It was a nice change compared to the hustle and bustle earlier and after a long day of providing customers with their drink orders, it was nice to get a calm evening.

Connor had been working at this cafe for several months now. He liked it well enough and it was a cafe that quite a lot of people enjoyed coming to, so work never felt slow on any day. He worked with good friends, Kara and Markus. Kara was currently surveying the area around several tables, making sure there was no rubbish on the floor. Markus was cleaning the tables as it was his night to do so, according to the schedule they had drew up.

Kara was the boss, but she preferred to take a hands on approach and help her staff out on the floor. Markus was next in charge, and his coffee was the best in town, partly the reason why so many people enjoyed coming here. If Connor liked coffee, then he would probably agree with the consensus.

While Connor wasn’t as gifted as Markus, Kara liked him a lot and was glad to have him.

Connor glanced at his wristwatch upon hearing the door chime jingle as the door was opened. He was curious who would be coming in for a coffee now. They were due to close in half an hour and customers at this time of evening are rare. Markus glanced up from cleaning tables to look, but quickly resumed working.

There was a man walking towards the counter, dressed in simple jeans and a black hoodie.

“Good evening, what can I get you?” Connor smiled, stepping forward.

“A black coffee. No cream, milk or sugar.” The man simply replied. His voice was deep, but there was a gruff edge to it, like he needed to soothe his throat. 

“Would you like anything with it?” Connor waved a hand towards the various biscuits and buns behind the counter, inside the glass case.

“No, thanks.” The man replied, barely taking an interest in the various sweets and buns Connor pointed out, and as Connor looked at him more closely, he noticed that the man looked incredibly tired. There was a weariness to his eyes and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Despite looking on the verge of collapsing, the man was in good shape. The only indication that all wasn’t right with him was his voice and his eyes. 

“Sir, if you don’t mind me saying, caffeine can have a disruptive effect on your sleep and you look like you need rest.” Connor stated simply. He found himself unable to stop. After seeing his friend, Hank, run himself into the ground, he found it hard to hold his tongue when he saw other people doing the same. Hank had told him off for it before, saying he didn’t know what kind of battles other people were fighting in their lives and to leave them be, but if Connor had, there was the possibility Hank wouldn’t be with him now. 

The man narrowed his eyes, seemingly stunned, his mouth opening and closing several times. 

Connor continued, “I would not recommend-”

Kara interjected before Connor could finish, coming to stand next to him, a bright smile on her face, “Mr Allen, it’s nice to see you again.”

Connor turned to look at her. There was a warmth to her voice that she didn’t exude for just any customer. No, she knew this man quite well. 

She elbowed Connor’s lower back, out of Allen’s sight, but kept her composure, a bright and welcoming smile. Connor recognised her nudge as a hint that he go and make the beverage he was asked for. 

Mr Allen, Connor noted, smirked slightly at Kara, glancing briefly at Connor before focusing on her, “He’s quite blunt.” There was a hint of amusement to his voice, which led Connor to believe he wasn’t completely offended by his forwardness, but seemed rather impressed by it, “But it must make him quite unpopular with customers.”

Kara laughed, “Actually, quite a lot of my customers seem to find him charming.”

That wasn’t entirely a lie as customers did seem to find him charming. North made the joke that even though Markus made great coffee, Connor was what really brought people in.

Markus continued to clean the tables in the background, but Connor could see he was smiling now. 

Connor looked from Kara to Allen once more, before turning to the machines behind him and getting to work. A simple black coffee, without cream, milk, sugar or sweetener. Connor didn’t enjoy coffee even when it had sugar or milk, but to drink it with not even a hint of milk? He found himself grimacing slightly at the mere thought.

He could hear Kara and Allen talking. Kara had clearly seen this man several times beforehand, as she talked to him like he was an old friend and he was equally amicable.

“How’s Alice?”

The smile on her face was evident from the tone of Kara’s voice, “She’s enjoying school and she’s made a lot of friends. I haven’t seen her so happy since-” Kara paused.

Connor didn’t know all the details of Kara’s life prior to meeting her, but he knew the little girl, Alice, wasn’t Kara’s birth daughter. Josh had accidentally let it slip during a conversation. Kara didn’t reprimand him for it, but she didn’t ever get any indication that she wanted to elaborate. Not because she was ashamed, but because she wanted to leave that life behind her. Connor could tell she loved Alice very much.

“Stop dwelling on that. She’s happy, that’s all that matters.” Allen stated. There was a firmness to his words, but he wasn’t harsh. Connor found it quite impressive, for him to be so firm, but there was a gentleness to his words, as well. 

Connor finished and lifted the cup, turned and placed it on the counter in front of Allen as the man placed his money down, his earlier conversation with Kara seemingly forgotten, “Thanks.” He said, lifted the cup and turned away without a word.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Kara whispered to Connor, “You’re not wrong.”

Connor looked at her for clarification. 

Kara glanced towards Allen as he sat down at a table near the back of the empty cafe, “He does look very tired.” She explained, looking worried. 

Connor looked at him, grimacing again as he watched Allen tip the cup back, taking a drink of the probably scalding hot, and not milky, beverage. He didn’t even flinch, as if it didn’t even burn his throat. “You know him well?” Connor asked, turning away.

Kara raised an eyebrow, but obliged Connor’s curiosity, “He’s a regular here, but usually he doesn’t come in at this time of night.” she said, which explained why Connor had never seen him before as he preferred to work late shifts. When he went home, Hank would likely be there already and he doesn’t like to return to an empty house. 

Kara turned to look out the shop windows as she continued, “He works for the police, or rather he’s part of a SWAT team.” There was a far-off look on her face as she looked out the window and eyed the dark streets, “He saved Alice once. That’s how I met him.” 

Connor noticed that she didn’t provide any information regarding the situation itself. Kara completely avoided it and he didn’t pry, but as he snuck a look at Allen again, he could definitely see the man in that kind of environment. There’s a presence about him. Threatening and imposing, definitely, and those eyes. They were the kind that could cut right through you, the kind that would survey and watch you carefully, waiting for the first slip-up. 

However, this was Allen in a clearly exhausted state. Connor wondered how impressive he is when in a better state.

“There’s been a lot of news lately regarding hostage situations, so I hope he’s not overworking himself.” Kara whispered, the worry genuine and noticeable.

Connor looked back to Allen again, but he was now holding a phone in his hand, his thumb swiping across the surface of the screen. He massaged his forehead with his free hand, possibly reading a message, and the exhaustion was rolling off him in waves. He stood, pocketed his phone and quietly left and Connor found himself hoping he’d see him again and that the next time they did, Allen was actually looking after himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about DBH on twitter under the handle; ShinjiSawThat but I do want to warn you, I'm quite partial to HankCon and I like a lot of fanart of it, so if it's a couple that makes you uncomfortable, I understand that.


End file.
